


hey now, we'll be okay

by cosmicpearl



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bub at mahal: the series, jesus take the wheel, onkey/jinkibum, torpe!kibum x manhid!jinki
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpearl/pseuds/cosmicpearl
Summary: Matagal nang may lihim na pagtingin si Kibum sa bestfriend niyang si Jinki. Ang kaso lang, puro lang siya tingin pero hindi niya kayang umamin. Here goes Yeri Kim, ang kapatid niyang magsasalba sa masalimuot na sitwasyon ng torpe niyang kuya at ng kaibigan niyang walang muwang.
Relationships: Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	hey now, we'll be okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first fic na sinulat ko sa ao3 and I must say... ginagamay ko pa sya so pagpasensyahan nyo na si pinay. Sabihin na lang natin na advance valentines gift ko na sa mga kapanalig ng jinkibum! Pasensya na rin kasi di ko na to napabeta saka sinulat ko to with my last braincell at sobrang sabaw ko na. One last thing, may isasama akong mga ilang sns for ✨ visual representation ✨ saka para malaman nyo kung gaano ako kasabaw (take note: irrelevant dito ang timestamps sa sns screenshots). Sana mag enjoy kayo!
> 
> Click the official playlist [here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/58UC0MJDiKhjY2ETT95oJp?si=F99z8hd6SrqCEKu6zHqsOw) May mga easter eggs dyan! 👀

**6:00 AM**

Kung tutuusin, hindi naman talaga morning person si Kibum unless kung araw ng trabaho niya (kasi wala naman siyang choice). Alas nuwebe pa sana ang gising niya kapag rest day pero nagambala na ang tulog niya dahil sa sunod sunod na text messages bago pa man tumilaok ang mga manok ng kapitbahay niya at tuluyang sumikat ang araw sa kwarto niya. Wala na tuloy siyang nagawa kundi umpisahan ang araw niya kahit sobrang aga pa.

Makulimlim pa naman ang panahon at hinahatak siya ng kama para umidlip ulit pero napagdesisyunan niyang kunin ang phone niya kahit pupungas pungas siya para tignan kung sino ba yung taong may lakas ng loob itext siya ng ganon kaaga at gaano ba ka importante na kailangang siyang tadtarin ng ganon karami. Bugnutin kasi siya sa umaga lalo na kapag naiistorbo ang pahinga niya. 

“Anak ng-! Sana di masarap ulam netong nanadtad sa’kin. Ang aga aga ha.”

Nakapikit pa ang isang mata niya nung binuksan ang phone niya hanggang sa may pumukaw ng atensyon niya.

“Bub 🥰: Babyyyy”

Napabangon bigla sa higaan si Kibum at sinampal sampal ang sarili para magreality check kung totoo ba ang nakikita niya o hindi. Nakailang kurap pa siya habang tinitignan at kinusot kusot pa ang mata habang tinitignan yung tumambad sa screen niya.

_Shit. Hindi siya nananaginip. Totoo ngang tinawag siyang baby ni Jinki._

“Lord, pa void po nung sinabi ko kanina. Si Jinki pala yon. Sana po masarap ulam niya today. Pasensiya ka na Lord saka salamat sa maagang biyaya!” 

Natataranta pang nagreply si Kibum. Okay na sana kasi kilig na kilig na siya kaso naalala niya na tinatawag siyang “baby” ni Jinki bilang pang asar sa kanya kapag may kailangan siya.

Well, hindi naman niya kayang tanggihan ang bestfriend niya na mahal na mahal niya _more than a friend._ Ayun lang, mukhang magkakaroon ng problema kaya tinext niya rin ang kapatid niyang si Yeri para balitaan siya tungkol rito.

Buti na lang nakikiayon ang kapalaran kay Kibum… so far.

  
  


Nakahinga ng maluwag si Jinki nung napapayag niya ang bestfriend niya para maging stylist niya. Nalaman lang nila nung kinagabihan na hindi uubra yung laging nakatoka sa kanya na stylist. Sinubukan na nilang kontakin lahat ng pwede nilang makuha bilang stylist pero di talaga umubra dahil comeback season na rin ng ibang artists kaya busy na rin sila maghanda mula sa mga photoshoots hanggang sa mga live performances.

Alam naman niyang ayaw naiistorbo si Kibum kapag rest day niya. Alam rin naman niyang malapit na rin ang comeback season ng grupo nila Yeri kaya baka busy rin siya na asikasuhin iyon pero wala na talaga siyang choice. Si Kibum lang ang naisip niyang makakatulong sa kanya ngayon. Magsisimula na ang photoshoot ng 10:00 AM at kailangan na nila ng papalit na stylist sa lalong madaling panahon. Chineck naman ng team ni Jinki kung may babangga bang schedule sa pagitan niya at ng Red Velvet at sa awa ng universe, wala namang conflict sa schedule dahil tatlong linggo ang pagitan nila. 

Masaklap lang sa parte ni Kibum dahil wala siya masyadong ipapahinga kaya inalok ni Jinki ang bestfriend niya na magbakasyon sa beach bilang “thank you gift.” Alam na alam niya kung gaano kamahal ni Kibum ang dagat at matagal na rin naman simula nung huling bakasyon nila. Deserve rin naman nilang magpahinga pagkatapos ng promo season ni Jinki.

****

**10:00 AM**

Matiyagang naghihintay ni Kibum si Jinki sa location ng photoshoot. Dumiretso siya agad sa location pagkatapos itext ni Jinki ang mga detalye. Buti na lang walang schedule si Yeri at malapit lang ito kung saan siya nakatira.

Chineck muna ni Kibum ang mga damit na sa tingin niya ay babagay sa theme ng comeback. Ten minutes later, dumating na rin si Jinki na tumatakbo papunta sa kanya.

Nagulat na lang siya na bigla na lang siya nitong niyakap ng mahigpit kahit may bitbit pang kape at tinapay na pangako niya. Sa totoo lang, kinilig siya sa ginawa ni Jinki. Siya kasi yung mahilig mang akap na bestfriend. Kahit madalas man siyang yakapin ni Jinki, kinikilig pa rin siya every time na nangyayari yon. Sabi nga ni Justin Bieber, “now them butterflies in my stomach won’t stop stop.”

“Bub! Salamat talaga. Sorry kung naistorbo ko pa rest day mo. Kailangan na kailangan lang talaga namin ng stylist ngayong araw. Oh eto na yung pangako ko.” sabay abot ng iced americano at croissant kay Kibum na natulala ng _slight_ dahil sa nangyari.

“Ay sus ano ka ba bub. Okay lang yun. Alam mo naman di ba na willing naman akong tulungan ka sa kahit anong paraan. Sige na, gumayak ka na. Kausapin ko lang yung staff para malaman ko kung paano magiging itsura mo today.”

“Sige sige. Kainin mo na yang croissant kasi alam ko naman na ayaw mo na malamig ang gitna nyan.” Natawa na lang si Kibum kasi hindi naman nagkakamali si Jinki. Sa tagal na nilang magkaibigan, alam na nila ang lahat lahat kahit ang mga maliliit na bagay na gusto at ayaw nila.

“Kausapin ko lang si Jonghyun tungkol sa magiging ganap mo ngayon sa shoot. Punta na lang ako sa dressing room after.”

Naghiwalay na sila ng landas at dumiretso na si Kibum kay Jonghyun, ang suki na photographer ni Jinki na kaibigan din ni Kibum para makipagcoordinate sa mangyayari ngayon sa photoshoot. 

“Hay Jjong, bakit naman ganon? Di ako makapili kasi lahat bagay sa kanya.” napabuntong hininga na lang si Kibum habang sinusuyod ang wardrobe section para sa damit na isusuot ni Jinki.

“Kibum, alam ko namang patay na patay ka kay Jinki at sa tingin mo kahit anong isuot niya eh bagay sa kanya. Feeling ko nga kahit magsuot yun ng damit na pwede mong ipampalit sa Stabilo na highlighter tapos partneran mo ng shorts na floral na tipong kakanta na sana ako ng mahal kong Maynila, baka sabihin mong ang ganda pa rin ng porma niya. Kibum, parang awa pumili ka na ng tatlong susuotin niya.”

“Alam mo ikaw Jjong, napakapasmado rin ng bibig mo no?” natawa na lang ang dalawa kasi malamang sa malamang, tama naman si Jonghyun.

“Kibum, sobrang obvious naman na mahal mo si Jinki na tipong lahat kami alam na yon maliban sa bestfriend mong manhid pero kailan mo ba balak aminin sa kanya?” biglang tanong ni Jonghyun habang papalakad sila sa unang spot na gagamitin para sa unang parte ng photoshoot.

“Tito Boy, pass po ako sa tanong na ganito. Sana tinanong mo na lang ako kung lights off o lights on.”

“Sira ulo ka talaga. Seryosong tanong yun Kibum. Baka naman kasi nag aantayan lang kayo.”

“Pasensya naman na. Sa totoo lang Jonghyun, hindi ko rin alam kailan. Alam mo naman na mahal na mahal ko yun simula pa nung una pero natatakot kasi ako. Natatakot na baka kapag umamin ako, mag iba ang ihip ng hangin. Natatakot ako na mawala siya sa akin. Natatakot ako na baka ang ending, masira yung pagkakaibigan namin. Ayoko naman na humantong kami sa ganon.”

“Alam ko naman yun Kibum pero minsan, kailangan mo ring sumugal. Di mo naman masasabi talaga kung anong mangyayari kung hindi mo gagawin. Lahat ng “what if’s” mo, pwede maging “regrets” kapag huli na ang lahat. Mararamdaman mo naman yun kapag alam mong tamang panahon na. Kung mahal ka rin niya, oh edi congratulations pero kung bestfriend lang talaga tingin niya sayo, tanggapin mo. Ang mahalaga, nasabi mo sa kanya. Kahit ano man ang mangyari, iparamdam mo lang sa kanya na ikaw pa rin yung Kibum na nakilala niya.” 

Tinapik ni Jonghyun ang balikat ni Kibum sabay alis para kausapin ang director.

Napabulong na lang si Kibum sa sarili nya.

“Baka eto na ang sign. Pero paano?”

***

Dumiretso na si Kibum sa dressing room pagkatapos nila mag usap ni Jonghyun. Natulala na lang siya pagkaupo niya at iniisip pa rin ang sinabi ni Jonghyun sa kanya. Napansin ni Jinki na nananahimik sa isang sulok si Kibum. Hindi siya sanay na tahimik ang bestfriend nya.

“Bub, okay ka lang ba?”

Hindi umimik si Kibum habang nakatulala sa salamin, mukhang litong lito na sa buhay niya.

“Bub? Kibum? Huy?” pumalakpak si Jinki sa harap niya at sabihin na nating nayanig ang mundo niya.

“Huy okay ka lang ba? Parang lalim ng iniisip mo ah.” 

“Okay lang ako. May iniisip lang ako pero hayaan mo na.”

“Ano yan ha? Para kang nagre-reevaluate ng mga desisyon mo sa buhay.”

_Eh paano ko kung sabihin ko sa’yo na mahal kita?_

“Gagi wala lang to promise.”

Tumayo na lang siya sa kinauupuan niya at nginitian niya na lang ang bestfriend nya.

_Ang cute nya puta._

“Bub masyado mo namang ginagalingan. Ang ganda ng pagkakaayos sa’yo in fairness.”

“Luh ako lang to bub huy ano ka ba. Tell me something I don’t already know.” natatawang sabi ni Jinki.

_Siguro yung feelings ko para sa’yo._

“Sabi ni Jonghyun, pumili raw ako ng tatlong isusuot mo. Feeling ko bagay naman sa’yo to. Try mo.” Inabot ni Kibum kay Jinki ang isusuot nyang white na polo at blue na pantalon.

“Sige magpapalit lang ako teka lang.” Nagpunta si Jinki sa changing room habang si Kibum ay napaupo na naman sa sofa.

Pagkatapos ng ilang minuto, lumabas na si Jinki na suot suot ang piniling damit ni Kibum. Nablangko na lang si Kibum nung nakita niya ang bestfriend nya.

_Mukhang anghel na bumaba sa lupa para sirain at buuin ang buhay niya._

“Ayos ba?” tanong ni Jinki.

“Sobrang… bagay sa’yo. Wow!”

“Well, salamat sa talented kong stylist na, bestfriend ko pa.” sabay akbay kay Kibum at ayun na nga, may nangatog ang tuhod.

“Teka kunan kita ng picture para macheck ko kung ano itsura sa camera.”

Ang lawak ng ngiti ni Jinki at ang litratong kinunan nya? _Filed under: Kibum’s core memory._ Nakatatak na sa utak niya panghabambuhay.

Saktong pumasok si Junmyeon habang nag aasaran ang magkaibigan. Siya ang manager ni Jinki simula noong nagsimula ang career niya bilang singer at model.

“Pasensya na kung makakaistorbo ako sa harutan niyo pero mag uumpisa na yung photoshoot. Magready ka na Jinki.”

“Sige Jun. Lalabas na ko.”

“Bub, mauna na ko ha? Tambay ka muna dun sa pwesto mo. Alam mo na yun.”

“Sige bub. Galingan mo ha. Ikaw manok ko.”

“Thank you bub.”

Lumabas na silang pareho sa dressing room at tumambay na si Kibum sa pwesto niya. Pinapanuod niya si Jinki sa malayo at sobrang humanga siya dahil sobrang galing na ng bestfriend nya kapag sumasabak sa photoshoots. Naalala niya dati na sobrang mahiyain si Jinki at ni hindi pumapayag na magpakuha ng litrato pero heto na siya ngayon, isang sikat na singer at model si Jinki at sobrang proud na proud si Kibum sa bestfriend nya.

Parang dati lang, unti unti lang nilang inaabot ang mga pangarap nila pero ngayon, nagkakatotoo na ang lahat. Ang bilis talaga ng panahon.

  
  
  


\-------------------------------

_8 years ago._

_First day of school at sophomore na si Kibum. Ang pangit lang talaga ng schedule niya dahil may klase siya mula 7:00 AM hanggang 10:00 AM tapos ang susunod niyang klase ay alas tres pa ng hapon. Ang saklap lang kasi hindi siya makakauwi ng bahay kahit matagal ang pagitan ng klase niya dahil una, dalawang oras siyang babyahe pauwi ng bahay at papunta ng eskwelahan at pangalawa, sayang sa pamasahe kaya wala siyang choice kung hindi mag-stay sa school ng limang oras at maghanap hanap ng mga bakanteng pwesto. Buti na lang, masasamahan siya ni Minho dahil halos kaparehas niya ito ng schedule ngayong sem kahit magkaiba sila ng course._

_“Ming, swerte mo naman ngayong sem! Tatlong araw ka lang papasok tapos ako limang araw ang daya!” Nakanguso si Kibum habang pinagtatawanan siya ni Minho. Kasalukuyan silang kumakain sa cafeteria kahit matabang yung pagkain, at least may aircon._

_“Bumkey ano ka ba. Oo nga tatlong araw lang pasok ko pero ambantot din naman ng schedule ko. Tatlong subject araw araw tapos lahat sila 7:00 AM ang umpisa tapos yung last class ko hanggang 8:00 PM. Nakakapagod kaya tapos maghahabol pa ako ng last trip ng jeep. Mas gugustuhin ko pang pumasok ng limang araw basta wala akong alas siyete na klase at alas otso na uwi.” Sagot ni Minho sabay kain ng tinolang kinapos sa aruga, este ng patis pala._

_“Puta saklap naman pala ng schedule natin. Yung akin naman either limang oras ang break tulad ngayon o limang oras straight sa isang klase. Tapos may alas otso rin akong uwi. Tatakbuhin ko pa tuloy yung terminal tapos kapag minalas at di inabutan ang last trip, mga tatlong oras na biyahe pauwi. Umay sa totoo lang.”_

_“Eh bakit ka kasi dito nag aral kung malayo naman sa inyo?” Tanong ni Minho._

_“Alam mo naman Ming na eto lang yung eskwelahan na pwede kong piliin kasi yung mga malalapit sa amin, wala naman ng course na gusto ko o kaya naman mahal ang tuition. Di baleng bumiyahe na lang ako ng malayo kaysa naman pumasok nga ako sa malapit sa amin tapos di ko naman gusto course ko. Sayang sa pera, effort saka pagod.”_

_“Kung ganon naman pala, sana nagdorm ka na lang kasi ikaw rin naman mapapagod kakabyahe.”_

_“Gustuhin ko man, mahal naman magdorm. Di naman sapat sahod ni itay kung magdodorm ako. Nagcompute na rin kami non kaso lang mas mura talaga kung uwian ako. Kung magdodorm ako, sagot ko pa renta saka pagkain. Doble gastos lang.”_

_“Well, may point ka naman kaso di ka ba nauumay kapag bumabyahe ka ng sobrang layo?”_

_“Syempre nakakapagod pero wala naman akong choice. Natutulog na lang ako sa byahe at namaster ko na siya. Nagigising ako sakto sa terminal na.” Natatawang sabi ni Kibum._

_“Maiba lang tayo pero ampota ang tabang na naman ng tinola nila.” Reklamo ni Minho sabay buhos ng patis sa tinola niya._

_“Bakit ganon? Yung ulam ko naman ngayon nasobrahan sa alat.”_

_“Pucha nagkabaligtad ng timpla na naman yung nagluto ngayon. Pasalamat sila may aircon at carioca rito.”_

_“Next time nga, tiisin na lang natin init sa canteen ng nursing. Namimiss ko na tuloy crispy kare kare nila.”_

_“Mas gugustuhin ko pang ulamin yung libreng sabaw nilang galit sa sampalok mix kaysa naman sa tinolang to. Parang naging swimming pool lang nung manok etong sabaw, walang kalasa lasa.”_

_“Lagyan mong chlorine para lasang swimming pool yung tinola mo.”_

_“Sira ulo!” Nabatukan tuloy ni Minho si Kibum._

_“Aray ko naman! Pengeng sabaw na lang, pambanlaw sa ulam ko. Bibigyan pa yata ako ng UTI nito eh.”_

_Nagpatuloy na lang sila sa pagkain at dahil may dalawang oras pa naman sila bago ang susunod na klase, napagdesisyunan nilang pumunta sa library pero napansin nilang puno ito._

_“Luh puno agad yung library eh first day palang naman?” Nagtaka si Minho._

_“Tange! Mga tumatambay lang yan kasi nagpapalamig sa aircon.”_

_“Tara na lang sa COM? May sasabihin ako eh.”_

_“Ano ba yun?” Tanong ni Kibum._

_“Dun ko na lang sabihin. Tara, dun na lang tayo.” Hinatak na lang ni Minho si Kibum papuntang College of Music building. Isa to sa paborito nilang tambayan kapag puno ang library dahil sa mga bakanteng music rooms kung saan nagpapractice ang mga estudyante ng matiwasay. Tutal mahilig din naman tumugtog si Kibum ng mga musical instruments at mahilig naman manuod si Minho ng mga nagpapractice, “win-win situation” to para sa kanila._

_Sa dalawang taon nilang nag aaral dito, may suki na silang tinatambayan na kwarto sa building na to at yun ang room 525. Bihira lang kasi magkaroon ng tao rito dahil bukod sa 5th floor ito nakapwesto, mas madalas gamitin ng mga estudyante yung mga bakanteng kwarto sa baba nito. Kailangan lang talaga nilang umakyat ng hagdan kahit limang palapag yung building dahil sira naman ang elevator nito._

_“Ikaw naman kasi Ming, pipili ka lang ng tatambayan, gusto mo yung napapagod ka pa.”_

_“Nakita mo ba kung gaano karaming estudyante sa baba? Aba, di baleng umakyat na lang ako rito kaysa naman makisiksik pa tayo sa baba. Gara naman kasi. Sira pa rin elev nila.”_

_Papasok na sana sila sa room 525 pero may narinig silang kumakanta sa loob. Nakapagtataka lang dahil kapag ganitong oras, madalas walang tao sa kwartong iyon. Kinilabutan bigla ang dalawa kasi naisip nila baka multo. First time rin kasi nila marinig yung boses na yun. Malalim, tila ba parang kumakanta sa teatro._

_Binuksan ng bahagya ni Kibum ang pintuan para sumilip bilang gusto nya chumismis kung sino ba yung kumakanta. May nakita silang lalaki sa gitna ng kwarto na kumakanta. Nakapikit pa ito at talagang dinaramdam yung kanta._

_“Hala ang galing naman ni kuya!” Bulong ni Kibum kay Minho._

_“Kaya nga eh. First time ko lang din makarinig ng ganito.”_

_Sumisilip pa rin sa siwang si Kibum dahil ayaw niya namang magambala si kuya na performance level ang pagkanta kahit wala naman siyang audience (maliban sa dalawang tukmol na nakasilip sa pinto). Akala yata ni kuya eh nag aaudition siya sa The Voice kahit hindi naman._

_“Tara lipat na lang tayo ng ibang kwarto. Baka maistorbo pa natin si kuya eh.” Hinihila na ni Minho si Kibum na nakasilip pa rin._

_“Ayokooo! Tatapusin ko muna etong kinakanta ni kuya. Ganda kasi eh.”_

_“Tara na!”_

_“Ayoko ngaaaa”_

_“Teluk mo naman bumkey eh. Baka magulat si kuya may nakasilip sa kanya huy! Matakot pa sa’yo yun eh.”_

_“Ming ayokooo!”_

_Hinihila na ni Minho ang braso ng kaibigan niya pero nagpupumiglas at mahigpit ang kapit ni Kibum sa door knob hanggang sa bumukas ng tuluyan ang pinto at napasalampak sa sahig si Kibum na kinagulat ni Minho at ng lalaking nagpapractice kanina._

_“Okay ka lang ba?” Tanong ng lalaki kay Kibum at nilahad niya ang kamay niya para tulungan siyang makatayo. Banas na banas si Kibum kasi ang sakit ng pwet nya dala ng pagkakasalampak nya._

_“Aray! Ming kasalanan mo t- oh.” Akala niya si Minho ang tumutulong sa kanya pero it turns out, yung lalaking pinapanuod niya ang kaharap niya at tila bumagal ang ikot ng mundo. Hinawakan niya ng mahigpit ang kamay nung lalaki para makatayo siya. Tumibok bigla ang mata ni Kibum._

_“Pasensya na kayo. Di ko kasi alam na may tao pala sa pinto. Narinig ko na lang kasi na may nagsisigawan sa labas kaya chineck ko. Sorry ulit.” Napayuko na lang yung lalaki._

_“Okay lang yun. Kami nga ang dapat na magsorry kasi naistorbo pa namin practice mo. Di kasi namin alam na may tao pala rito tapos nakita ka naming kumakanta. Etong kaibigan ko kasi pinipilit kong umalis para makapagpractice ka ng matiwasay pero nagpupumiglas siya kasi gusto niya raw tapusin yung kinakanta mo.” Sabay turo kay Kibum na hiyang hiya sa nangyari kanina._

_“Ay. Gagamitin nyo ba etong kwarto? Hala sorry. Aalis na lang ako.” papasok na sana si kuya sa kwarto para kunin ang bag nya pero pinigilan siya ni Kibum at hinawakan nya ang braso nito._

_“Wag. Dito ka na lang. Naghahanap kasi kami ng bakanteng kwarto na pwedeng tambayan. Puno na kasi yung library kaya pumunta kami rito. Eto kasi yung kwartong unang pinupuntahan namin kasi alam namin walang tao palagi rito kaso nagpapractice ka pala. Oo nga pala, ako si Kibum tapos eto yung kaibigan kong si Minho. Anong pangalan mo?”_

_“Hello. Ako nga pala si Jinki. Nice to meet you, Kibum at Minho.” nahihiyang nakipagkamay si Jinki sa dalawa._

_“Anong course mo?” Tanong ni Kibum._

_“B Music kinukuha ko eh. Kayo ba?”_

_“Fashion design course ko tapos si Minho naman, business administration.”_

_“Ang galing naman! Gusto niyo bang manuod ng practice ko? May performance activity kasi ako next week para sa isang subject ko kaya kailangan kong maghanda saka para masanay na rin ako na may audience.”_

_“Sige ba. Salamat Jinki!”_

_Pumasok na ang tatlo sa music room at tumayo na si Jinki sa gitna habang sila Kibum at Minho naman ay umupo sa likuran._

_“Ano bang kakantahin mo?” Tanong ni Minho._

_“Forevermore ng Side A.” Sagot ni Jinki at biglang may naisip si Kibum._

_“Kaya ko yan tugtugin sa piano. Pwede ko naman tugtugin habang kumakanta ka. May kulang dalawang oras pa naman kami bago yung susunod naming klase so tulungan na lang kita magpractice.” Biglang alok ni Kibum._

_“Hala nakakahiya wag na.”_

_“Okay lang kasi namimiss ko na rin namang tumugtog ng piano.”_

_“Hala salamat Kibum!”_

_Dumiretso si Kibum papunta sa harap at nagsimula nang kumanta si Jinki habang tumutugtog naman si Kibum. Halos matatapos na ni Jinki ang kanta nang simulan siyang sabayan ni Kibum._

_“You were just a dream that I once knew_

_I never thought I would be right for you”_

_Nagulat na lang si Jinki pero pinagpatuloy na lang niya ang pagkanta_

_“I just can't compare you with_

_Anything in this world”_

_“As endless as forever.” napapikit na lang si Jinki habang kinakanta ang parteng ito._

_“Our love will stay together” biglang sagot ni Kibum._

_“You're all I need to be here with forevermore.” Pagkatapos ng duet nila sa huling linya, biglang napatayo si Minho at napapalakpak._

_“Shet ang galing niyong dalawa!”_

_“Salamat Ming!”_

_“Gawin ulit natin to next time.” Alok ni Jinki habang nagliligpit ng gamit._

_“Sige ba. Same room, same time?” tanong ni Kibum._

_“Sige. Oo nga pala, kailangan ko nang umalis kasi may klase pa ako in 15 minutes. Libre ko kayo next time. Sino sa inyo yung pwede kong hingan ng contact details?”_

_“Wala akong social media accounts eh kaya Kibum, bigay mo na number mo o yung username mo o ano bahala ka na.” Biglang lingon si Kibum sa kaibigan niya at napataas ang kilay niya kay Minho._

_“Luh gago sure ka dyan?” Bulong ni Kibum kay Minho._

_“Ibigay mo na kunwari ka pa eh.”_

_“Sige. Eto nga pala number ko saka instagram account ko.”_

_“Got it! Salamat ulit Kibum kasi tinulungan mo ako kanina. Mauna na ko ha? Kita kits na lang!” Sabay takbo ni Jinki papalabas ng kwarto at naiwang si Kibum na natulala sa nangyari._

_“Lah!! Binigay ko talaga yung number ko sa kanya?!” Napakamot na lang ng ulo si Kibum._

_“Kung nakita mo lang yung mukha mo kanina habang tinitignan mo si Jinki na kumakanta, halatang halata naman na tumibok yang mata mo.” Ayun, nabatukan na nga ni Kibum si Minho._

_“Aray ha!”_

_“Deserve mo naman to be honest. Oo nga pala, ano yung sasabihin mo?” Nanlaki ang mata ni Minho sa tanong ni Kibum._

_“Ay may sasabihin ba ako? Nakalimutan ko na rin ampota baba na nga lang tayo.”_

_Ang hindi alam ni Kibum, eto ang araw na magpapabago ng buhay niya._

\------------------------

“Bub? Gising na huy.” Sinusubukan ni Jinki na gisingin ang kaibigan nya na nakaidlip na kakaantay matapos ng unang parte ng photoshoot. Magtatanghalian na rin naman at may isang oras pa bago pa mag umpisa yung second part.

“Bub, tanghalian na. Bibilang akong tatlo, babangon ka ba o kikilitiin kita?” Hindi pa rin nagigising si Kibum.

Isa…

Naghahanda na si Jinki na kilitiin si Kibum.

Dalawa…

Tulog na tulog pa rin si Kibum na parang anghel.

Tatlo…

Sinugod na ni Jinki para kilitiin sya at nayanig ang mundo ni Kibum.

“Bub!! Tama na!! Parang tange naman to!!” Halos hindi na makahinga si Kibum kakatawa sa bestfriend nyang kinikiliti pa rin ang tagiliran nya.

“Hindi ako titigil hangga’t di ka bumabangon ay-” at nabiyak na nga ang upuan ni Kibum at sabay silang nahulog sa sahig. Saktong pumasok si Junmyeon at nagulantang siya sa nakita nya dahil si Jinki ay nasa ibabaw ni Kibum.

“Hoy mga walangya kayo wag dito! Bibigyan ko na naman kayong coupon sa Sogo pero wag naman dito!” Napatakip ng mata bigla si Junmyeon. 

“Jun, sisihin mo si Jinki. Paano naman kasi nangingiliti habang tulog ako. Ayan natumba kami pareho. Pasensya na nasira namin upuan niyo.” Napakamot na lang ng ulo si Kibum dahil sa kahihiyan.

“Ang lala niyo ha naninira kayo ng upuan. Ang wild.” Nakangisi si Junmyeon sa dalawa na akala mo pinagalitan.

“Alam mo ikaw Jun, yung iniisip mo ha. Sino kaya may nakaready na coupon ng Sogo sa wallet lagi?” Pang aasar ni Jinki sa manager niya.

“Tange ka pala eh pinapamigay kaya yon sa sidewalk kaya kinukuha ko. Sayang kaya.”

“Lah bakit? Balak mong gamitin?” Turn na ni Kibum para asarin si Junmyeon.

“Alam nyo pag uuntugin ko kayo pareho. Ready na yung tanghalian nyo. Wag na kayo magquickie rito.” 

“Junmyeon yung bibig mo talaga tanghaling tapat huy!” Medyo namula ang dalawa pagkatapos nilang marinig yun.

“Nako tara na nga bub. Pababoy na ng pababoy dito. Junmyeon kasalanan mo to.” Hinatak na lang ni Jinki palabas si Kibum para kumain… ng tanghalian.

Maagang natapos ang photoshoot ni Jinki at tumulong silang dalawa na magligpit sa dressing room. Kahit tinatanggihan na ng mga staff at pinapauwi na silang dalawa pero sila na mismo ang nagpupumilit na tumulong kahit papano kahit sa pagliligpit. Simula nung nag umpisa si Jinki bilang singer, lagi nyang sinisigurado na matutulungan ang mga staff sa kahit anong paraan at ganon din si Kibum.

Pagkatapos nilang tulungan ang mga staff ay dumiretso na sila sa parking lot. Dapat si Junmyeon ang kasama ni Jinki pauwi dahil siya naman ang kasama nito papunta sa location ng photoshoot at hindi nya dala ang sasakyan nya kaso nagkaroon ng emergency meeting si Junmyeon kaya umalis agad ito at hindi na maihahatid pauwi si Jinki.

“Bub, may importanteng meeting daw si Jun kaya ako na maghahatid sa’yo pauwi.”

“Sige bub pero pwede dumaan muna tayo sa Cafe Universe? Nagtatakam kasi ako sa lychee tea nila eh.”

“Sige. Sumakay ka na. Ikakarga ko lang tong mga gamit sa likod.” Saktong pagpunta ni Kibum sa likod ng sasakyan nya ay dumaan si Jonghyun at binati ang dalawa.

“Kibum, alalahanin mo yung sinabi ko sa’yo kanina. No pressure basta pag isipan mo lang maigi. Kausapin mo lang ako kung kailangan mo ng tulong.” Bulong ni Jonghyun kay Kibum habang nasa sasakyan si Jinki.

“Sige. Salamat talaga Jjong. Siguro kailangan ko lang talaga mag ipon ng lakas ng loob.”

“Sus ikaw pa ba? Kayang kaya mo yan. Good luck!” Naglakad na papalayo si Jonghyun sa dalawa.

Nakaalis na ang dalawa sa filming location at papunta na sila sa Cafe Universe, ang isa sa pinakapaborito nilang cafe at ang isa sa mga pinakamemorable na lugar para sa dalawa.

\--------------------------

_Isang linggo pagkatapos ng unang pagkikita sa room 525, tumupad si Kibum sa usapan nila na magkikita si Jinki. Humahangos pang tumakbo si Kibum at inakyat ang limang palapag na building gamit ang hagdan dahil news flash: di pa rin gawa ang elevator at mukhang wala nang pag-asa na magagawa yun. Tumambad sa kanya si Jinki na nakaupo sa sahig sa labas ng kwarto at nakayuko._

_“Jinki!” sigaw nya habang tumatakbo._

_“Kibum! Nasaan yung kaibigan mo? Minho pangalan nya di ba?” Tanong ni Jinki._

_“Di raw sya makakapunta kasi may importanteng meeting sa org nila. Bakit ka naman nakaupo sa sahig?”_

_“Natatakot kasi ako baka di ka sumipot kaya nag antay ako sa labas para madali kong makita kung may dadaan.”_

_“Kapag nangako ako na pupunta ako, pupunta talaga ako. Sasabihan naman kita kung di ako makakapunta eh.”_

_“Oo nga pala, salamat kasi tinulungan mo ko magpractice nung nakaraan. Ako yung nakakuha ng highest score sa klase namin. So bilang ganti, ililibre kita ng kahit anong pagkain. Ano ba gusto mo?” Ang lawak ng ngiti ni Jinki at yun na marahil ang pinakamagandang ngiti na nakita ni Kibum sa tanang buhay nya._

_“Huy wag na. Okay lang. Namiss ko rin kasing tumugtog ng piano saka gusto rin kitang tulungan non.”_

_“I insist. Tara na. Kung gusto mo, punta tayo sa paborito kong cafe.”_

_“Sige sabi mo eh. Salamat Jinki. Try ko hulaan yung paborito mong cafe.” sagot ni Kibum_

_“Ganito na lang, sabihin mo rin sa’kin yung paborito mo tapos sasabihin ko sa’yo yung paborito ko pagbilang ng tatlo.”_

_Isa…_

_Dalawa…_

_Tatlo…_

_“Cafe Universe!” Nagulantang ang dalawa dahil pareho sila ng sagot. Napatakip sila ng bibig pagkatapos nilang sabihin yun._

_“Hala paborito mo yun Jinki?! Ako rin eh!”_

_“Oo! Paborito ko kasi mga tinapay nila dun saka fruit tea nila. Lychee tea saka cinnamon roll paborito ko dun eh. Ikaw ba?”_

_“Iced americano saka ham & cheese croissant lagi kong inoorder dun. Minsan eclairs inoorder kapag trip ko ng matamis.” _

_“Mukhang masarap ah. Try ko rin yan minsan.”_

_Halos napag usapan na nila ang lahat ng bagay habang papunta sa cafe. Medyo puno ngayon pero may mga bakanteng upuan pa rin naman kaya pinili ni Kibum umupo sa tabi ng bintana habang umoorder si Jinki._

_Gusto nya laging umuupo sa tabi ng bintana dahil bukod sa maganda ang tama ng sikat ng araw, mas nakakaenganyo mag aral dahil sa background music at sa amoy ng kape. Pampakalma kumbaga lalo na kapag exams week. Mahilig din kasi syang chumismis ng mga ganap sa labas._

_Habang inaantay ni Kibum si Jinki, nilabas na nya yung librong binabasa nya ngayon at yun ang “The Lucky One” ni Nicholas Sparks. Hindi naman talaga sya palabasa ng mga nobela pero kung may pipiliin syang author, malamang si Nicholas Sparks talaga yun._

_Dumating na rin si Jinki after 20 minutes na bitbit ang mga order nila._

_“Pasensya ka na medyo natagalan. Mukhang peak hour ngayon sa cafe.”_

_“Okay lang. Naiintindihan ko naman. Salamat nga pala ulit sa libre.” Itatabi na sana ni Kibum yung librong binabasa nya pero napansin iyon ni Jinki._

_“Hala fan ka rin ni Nicholas Sparks?!” Nagningning ang mata ni Jinki._

_“Sakto lang pero binabasa ko yung mga libro nya at in fairness, maganda naman.” Sagot ni Kibum habang iniinom ang kape nya._

_“Binabasa mo ngayon yung The Lucky One ano?” Nginitian siya ni Jinki at muli, sa boses ni Ed Caluag, may naramdamang kakaiba si Kibum._

_“P-paano mo nalaman?”_

_“May kopya din kasi ako nyan and I must say, isa yan sa mga paborito kong gawa nya.”_

_“Talaga? Natapos mo na syang basahin?”_

_“Oo. I swear yung epilogue nyan grabe feeling ko nga kasama ako dun eh kahit hindi pero sa totoo lang, walang tatalo sa A Walk To Remember para sa’kin.”_

_“Alam mo, ikaw palang ang unang sumagot sa’kin na ang paborito eh A Walk To Remember kasi madalas nilang paborito yung The Notebook.”_

_“Overrated naman na yung The Notebook saka ang ganda kaya nung movie remake nun. Ang galing ni Mandy Moore dun.”_

_Ang ending, nagduet sila ng Cry ni Mandy Moore sa loob ng cafe at nagkwentuhan tungkol sa course nila, hobbies at kung ano ano pang pwede nilang pag usapan. Dun nila nadiskubre na pareho silang mahilig panuorin ang paglubog ng araw, magbakasyon sa beach, makinig ng music at tumambay sa mga coffee shops. Syempre di mawawala na na magjoke si Kibum tapos bentang benta naman kay Jinki (at sana bentang benta rin kay mama)._

_“Ang bubby mo pala!” sagot ni Jinki habang humahagalpak siya sa kakatawa._

_“Bubby?” napataas tuloy ng kilay si Kibum._

_“Ay mali! Bubbly kasi yon. Pasensya ka na nakain ko yata yung L. Sana sinabi ko na lang na funny para di na ko nabulol.”_

_“Nako wala nang bawian! Sabi mo bubby eh! Ano yan yung corporate communications manager galing New York na required na magkaroon ng extensive vocabulary kaya di sya gumagamit ng inane at poorly worded language like ‘black sheep’ and ‘old maid’ to describe the people she just met? Pero di sya pinapaunang papiliin ng pantalon galing Divisoria kasi dapat maunang pumili si Teddie kasi sya ang panganay?”_

_“Luh! Si Bobbie naman yun eh saka bakit naging Four Sisters and a Wedding to?”_

_“Ma, I’m sorry ma! Katunog lang pala pasensya ka na.”_

_“Alam mo?”_

_“Hindi ko pa alam eh. Ano ba yun?”_

_“Sira! Patapusin mo muna kasi ako parang tange naman to. Tutal naman tuwang tuwa ka pagtripan yung word na bubby, tatawagin na lang kitang bub instead of Kibum. Gusto ko kasing nagbibigay ng nickname sa mga kaibigan ko. Okay lang ba sa’yo?”_

_“Sige ba. Ganda rin namang pakinggan. Bub the builder can we fix it? Bub the builder! Yes we can.”_

_“Parang gago to! Bob kasi yon! Alam mo, kainin mo na nga yung croissant mo bago pa lumamig saka bago pa kita batukan.” Nainis kunwari si Jinki sa mga borderline corny at funny na biro ni Kibum pero deep inside, tuwang tuwa naman sya._

_Mukhang may uusbong na pagkakaibigan at pag-iibigan… pero hindi pa tayo sure dyan._

\-----------------------

“Gusto mo bang tumambay sa cafe o diretso uwi na lang tayo pagkaorder natin?” Tanong ni Kibum kay Jinki dahil malapit na rin naman na sila sa cafe. Nagsisimula nang lumubog ang araw nang may naisip si Jinki.

“Punta na lang tayong taluktok tapos take out na lang natin yung pagkain. Papalubog na rin naman ang araw saka gusto ko magpahangin.”

“Sigurado ka ba? 30 minutes din layo nun sa cafe. Di ka pa ba pagod?”

“Okay lang sa’kin. Gusto ko rin kasi manood ng sunset. Please bub?” Nagmakaawa si Jinki na parang nawawalang tuta at hindi yon kayang tiisin ni Kibum. _Pasensya na, marupok lang._

“Sige sabi mo eh. Kung gusto mo umidlip ka muna pagkatapos nating umorder. Gisingin na lang kita kapag nandun na tayo.”

“Salamat bub!”

Sa wakas ay nakarating na rin sila sa cafe at maswerte silang hindi matao nung oras na yon. Saktong nakita din nila si Taemin, kaibigan ni Jinki nung high school at ngayon ay barista na sa Cafe Universe. Mga limang taon na rin syang nagtatrabaho doon.

“Kuya Jinki! Kuya Kibum! Long time no see ah!” 

“Medyo busy lang sa trabaho. Nakakamiss din bumisita rito.” Sagot ni Jinki habang palinga linga sya sa loob ng cafe. May mga kaunting nabago sa itsura nito pero eto pa rin ang cafe na minahal nila dati pa.

“The usual ba?” 

“Oo.” Sabay na sumagot ang dalawa.

“Sige. Dagdagan ko na lang ng extra popping boba yung lychee tea mo. Kuya Kibum ano sa’yo? Eclairs o croissant?”

“Eclairs na lang sa akin.”

“Dine in o take out?”

“Take out na lang.”

“Hintay lang kayo siguro mga 5 minutes. Nandyan nga rin pala si Baekhyun sa office. Puntahan nyo muna kung gusto nyo habang hinahanda ko orders nyo.”

“Salamat Taemin!”

Pumunta silang dalawa sa opisina ni Baekhyun at gulat na gulat sya nung pumasok sila Jinki at Kibum.

“Hala! Jinki! Kibum! Kumusta na kayo? Long time no see ah!” Niyakap ni Baekhyun ang dalawang kaibigan nya.

“Billy! Namiss ka namin! Okay lang kami. Kumusta ka na? Nasaan si Chanyeol?” Tanong ni Kibum. Billy kasi ang palayaw ni Baekhyun.

“Si Ced? Ayun, nasa bistro kasama si Kuya Jamin. May tatapusin daw na paperwork yung dalawa kasi ipapasa na raw nila yun bukas. Sana nandito si Yuan para nakita nya kayo.”

“Alam mo namang bukas ang bahay ko para sa batang yan. Dalhin mo minsan. Miss na miss ko na si Yuan.” Sagot ni Jinki.

“Sige ba. Bisita kami nila Yuan kapag ayos na schedule namin. Text ko kayo tapos magvideoke tayo sa inyo.”

“Nako yung aya mo ng videoke may halong inom eh tapos si Ced mag aalaga sa’yo kapag lasing ka na.” Pang aasar ni Kibum.

“Hoy Kibum! Bagong buhay na kaya ako! Si Yuan na ang inaalagan ng Chanyeol Edward na yan.”

“Baka mainggit ka pa sa bata.”

“Sira ulo!”

Pumasok si Taemin para sabihan ang dalawa na ready na ang mga inorder nila.

“Mauna na kami Billy! See you soon!” Nagpaalam na si Jinki.

“Wag kayong mauna at bata pa kayo charot!”

“Alam mo yang bibig mo talaga walang preno ano?” Biglang kumatok sa kahoy si Kibum. Natakot yatang mawala sa mundong ibabaw hangga’t di nakakaamin.

“Gagalit ka kaagad eh. Babye! Kita kits na lang!”

Pagkatapos nilang kunin ang mga orders nila, nag umpisa na silang bumiyahe papuntang taluktok. Aksidente lang nadiskubre iyon ni Kibum noong grumaduate sila nung college. Simula noon, naging tambayan na nila yon kapag gusto nilang magpahinga sa maingay na siyudad at lumanghap ng sariwang hangin.

Hindi naman ganon kataas papunta sa tuktok ng burol pero makikita doon ang buong siyudad. Madalas pinupuntahan ng mga nagjojogging o kaya ng mga nag eexercise sa umaga at tambayan naman iyon ng mga gustong magpicnic sa hapon pero pinakamagandang tumambay sa taluktok kapag gabi dahil kitang kita kung gaano kaliwanag ang siyudad sa baba nito at kung gaano kaganda ang mga bituin sa langit.

Pagkatapos nilang bumiyahe ng tatlumpung minuto, nakarating na rin sila sa taluktok at buti na lang, walang tao sa madalas nilang tinatambayan kaya dun na lang sila nagpark. Nakaidlip si Jinki habang may hawak pang cinnamon roll sa kamay. Pinagmasdan na lang ni Kibum ang bestfriend nya na parang hulog ng langit at napatanong na lang sya sa sarili nya kung ano ba sya sa past life nya at nakilala nya si Jinki na mahal na mahal nya.

Kaso napailing na lang si Kibum kasi alam naman nyang bestfriend lang talaga ang turing sa kanya ni Jinki at yun na yon. Ginising na lang nya si Jinki dahil papalubog na rin ang araw.

“Bub, nandito na tayo. Gising na.” Medyo pupungas pungas pa si Jinki pero bumaba na rin sya ng sasakyan.

Parehong umupo sa likod ng sasakyan ang dalawa. Kulay rosas ang langit at ang araw ay unti unti nang lumulubog. Habang tinititigan ni Jinki ang paglubog ng araw ay siya namang pagtitig ni Kibum sa taong nasa tabi nya.

Sa isip isip nya, siguro eto na nga ang “tamang panahon”.

“Bub?” Nagsisimula nang mag ipon ng lakas ng loob si Kibum para umamin.

“Yes bub?” Sagot ni Jinki habang nakatitig pa rin sa paglubog ng araw.

“Salamat.”

“Para saan?” Biglang lumingon si Jinki sa bestfriend nya at tinignan nya ito mata sa mata.

_May nalulusaw Jinki. Yung bestfriend mo nalulusaw na._

“Salamat sa lahat lahat. Salamat kasi nandyan ka lagi para sa akin at di mo ko iniwan. Salamat kasi bestfriend kita. Alam ko ang cheesy ko pero wala lang, gusto ko lang magpasalamat sa lahat ng ginawa mo para sa akin. Sobrang proud ako sa’yo.”

“Anong nakain mo? Okay ka lang ba? May ginawa ka bang kasalanan ha?”

“Eto naman eh. Minsan lang ako magsoft hours. Basag trip to.” Napanguso na lang si Kibum at napangiti na lang si Jinki sa kanya.

“Soft hours pala gusto mo ah. Dear Charo…”

“Parang tange naman to! Hindi to MMK huy!”

“Oh eto na nga pero seryoso alam mo ba? Mas maswerte ako sa’yo kasi bestfriend kita. Di ko naman maaabot ang lahat ng ito kung hindi dahil sa’yo. Salamat kasi naniwala ka sa’kin at sinusuportahan mo ko sa pangarap ko. Ikaw ang pinakamagandang nangyari sa buhay ko.”

“Sino kaya mas cheesy ngayon?” Nakatanggap ng suntok sa braso si Kibum mula kay Jinki.

“Gago ka pala eh ikaw kaya nag umpisa!” 

“Jinki, may sasabihin ako sa’yo.” Nagsimula nang kabahan si Kibum.

“Ano yun?”

“Ma… ma…”

“Ma?”

“Ano kasi uhm ma…”

“Ano ba kasi yun?”

_Gagawin nya na ba ito? Aamin na ba talaga sya?_

“Ma…

Mamaaaa, ooo ooo oooh

Didn't mean to make you cry

If I'm not back again this time tomorrow

Carry on, carry on!”

“Tangina mo bakit ka kumanta ng Bohemian Rhapsody dyan?!”

“Ayos ba pagkakakanta ko?”

“Para kang ewan! Ano nga yung sasabihin mo?”

“Ma ano ma...magpahinga ka na agad mamaya pagkauwi. Marami ka pang gagawin bukas kaso di kita masasamahan kasi may schedule si Yeri. Wag ka na magpuyat.”

_Ayun na nga. Naduwag na naman si Kibum. Balang araw siguro pero hindi muna sa ngayon._

“Akala ko naman kung ano na. Pakaba ka rin ano? Opo master. Matutulog din po ako agad. Okay na po ba yun?”

Nagpatuloy na sila sa pagkain at habang papalubog ang araw ay syang paglubog din ng kumpiyansa ni Kibum sa sarili.

Pagkatapos nilang kumain ay bumiyahe na sila pauwi. Napansin ni Jinki na natahimik si Kibum pagkatapos nilang magpunta ng taluktok.

“Bub, may problema ba? Ang tahimik mo bigla.”

“Wala naman bub. Pagod lang ako.”

“Sorry kung nagpumilit pa ako na samahan mo ko sa taluktok eh di sana di ka napagod.”

“Wag kang magsorry. Okay lang yun.”

“Kung may problema ka, sabihin mo sa akin ha?”

_Ang problema ko kasi, hindi ko maamin na mahal kita._

“Sige bub. Salamat.” Napalitan ang katahimikan ng tugtog sa radyo at kung sinuswerte nga naman si Kibum, Terrified pa ni Katherine McPhee ang tumugtog. Kung tao lang ang universe, malamang ay hinamon na nya ito ng suntukan.

_Bakit naman kasi nananadya?_

At talagang nananadya ang tadhana dahil sinabayan pa ni Jinki ang kanta.

_“You, by the light is the greatest find_

_In a world full of wrong, you're the thing that's right_

_Finally made it through the lonely to the other side”_

Di mapigilan na hindi sabayan ni Kibum ang kanta na tila ba ang tugtog sa radyo na ang magpaparating ng gusto nyang sabihin sa bestfriend nya na hindi nya magawa gawa.

_“You set it again, my heart's in motion_

_Every word feels like a shooting star_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions_

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark”_

Hanggang sa nagsalitan ang dalawa sa pagkanta at si Jinki na ang sumalo ng sumunod na linya.

_“And I'm in love”_

_“And I'm terrified.”_

_“For the first time and the last time in my only life.”_ Tinapos na naman nila ang chorus sa isang duet.

Ilang minuto ang lumipas at nakarating na rin sila sa bahay ni Jinki.

“Thank you bub sa paghatid. Ingat ka saka magtext ka kapag nakauwi ka na ha!” Niyakap siya ni Jinki at pumasok na sya sa bahay nya. Nag umpisa ng magdrive si Kibum pauwi habang iniisip kung bakit umiral na naman ang pagkatorpe nya kung kailan nya balak umamin sa bestfriend nya.

  


**********

Naging busy si Kibum na tulungan si Yeri dahil comeback na nito bukas. Buti na lang, walang schedule si Jinki kaya naging maayos ang lahat. Ang kaso lang, ramdam na nya ang pagod dahil pagkatapos ng promo season nila Yeri, susunod na ang kay Jinki kaya hindi sya masyadong makakapagpahinga.

“Kuya, kinakabahan talaga ako. Sa tingin mo ba magugustuhan nila yung kanta namin?” Tanong ni Yeri sa kuya nya. Mamamalagi muna si Yeri sa bahay ni Kibum ng ilang araw dahil mas malapit ito sa location kung saan gaganapin ang presscon at ang live performance ng grupo nila.

“Oo naman. Ang ganda kaya ng kanta nyo saka kakaiba. Pinaghirapan nyo naman yun at sigurado naman ako na magugustuhan nila yung bago nyong album. Alam kong umay na umay ka na kakapaalala ko sa’yo nito pero sobrang proud ako sa inyo at nandito lang palagi ang kuya ha?” Niyakap ni Kibum ang nakakabata nyang kapatid at biglang may naalala si Yeri.

“Naalala mo yung sinabi ko sa’yo nung nakaraan kung paano ka aamin kay Kuya Jinki ng slight? Ewan ko kung gagana talaga kasi may pagkamanhid talaga sya eh.”

“Ano ba yun?”

Pinag usapan na nila ang “plano” at mukhang kaya namang gawin ni Kibum.

“Sooo, ayos ba naisip ko?”

“Wala namang mawawala siguro ano kung di ko susubukan?”

“Hala! Totoo ba yan? Nako mukha kang impostor! Ikaw aamin na sa wakas? Di ka na torpe? Kuya Kibum very sus ha pero finally! Susubukan mo na rin!” Ang ending, hinampas ni Kibum ng throw pillow si Yeri sa mukha at nagtapos ang gabi nila sa isang pillow fight. Napagdesisyunan nilang gawin ang plano kapag nilabas na ang music video ng grupo nila.

******

Comeback day na ng Red Velvet.

Sobrang kinakabahan na si Kibum sa mangyayari sa plano nila kaya napagdesisyunan nyang itext si Yeri na kasalukuyang nasa location kung saan nila unang ipeperform ang bagong kanta nila at kung saan gaganapin ang press conference. Sumunod na lang si Kibum dahil mas maaga umalis si Yeri para magpractice. 

  
  
  
  


Pagkatapos nilang mag usap ay nakarating na rin si Kibum sa location. Agad niyang hinanap ang kapatid sa dressing room.

“Yeri!”

“Kuya!”

“Kinakabahan na naman ako.”

“Kuya bakit ikaw pa mas kinakabahan kaysa sa’min na magpepresscon? Para kang tange. Pinag usapan na natin to kagabi di ba? Wag ka nang umatras.”

“Kaya ko ba?”

“Kaya mo yan. Malaki ka na kuya saka paladesisyon ka naman.”

“Pasalamat ka maayos na buhok mo kasi baka masabunutan kita.”

“Ang sama talaga ng libra na to. Buti nga tinulungan kita paano umamin kasi baka mauna pa ako magkajowa sa’yo bago ka umamin.”

“Ang tabil talaga ng dila ng pisces na to.”

Pumasok na ang manager nila Yeri para sabihan sila na malapit na irelease ang music video at pinapapunta na sila sa lounge para sabay sabay nila itong panuorin.

“Oh ayan na kuya. Subukan mo lang umatras talaga at kakaltukan kita.”

“Lumabas ka na bago pa kita masabunutan.”

Nagsabay sabay na nagpalakpakan ang mga staff at ang grupo nila Yeri pagkatapos lumabas ng music video.

“Oh kita mo na! Sabi ko sa inyo ang ganda eh!” 

“Salamat kuya!” Niyakap ni Yeri ang kuya nya.

“At bago tayo magkalimutan, gawin mo na yung plano.”

“Sira ulo ka! Pinaalala mo na naman. Kumakabog na naman dibdib ko.”

“Kuya kayanin mo! Para yan sa ikauunlad ng lovelife mo.”

“Oo na, eto na nga!”

Nilabas na ni Kibum ang phone nya para itext si Jinki.

_This is it._

Nakahinga siya ng maluwag nung malaman nya na hindi mapapanuod agad ito ni Jinki dahil hindi nya alam ang gagawin sa oras na mapanuod na ito ng bestfriend nya.

“Ikaw naman Yeri. Katabi lang kita pero nagrereply ka pa sa tweet ko.” Pang aasar ni Kibum sa kapatid habang papauwi na sila galing sa presscon.

“Ikaw nga kuya, nagtutweet ka pa ng ganyan eh katabi mo lang din ako saka ayaw mo nun, ang sweet ko kaya.”

“Sweet daw pero nasusukang emoji nilagay mo.”

“Typo nga lang yon! Napakamatampuhin mo saka wag mong iniiba usapan, ano sabi sa’yo ni Kuya Jinki?”

“Busy pa sya eh. Mamaya raw tatawagan nya ko.”

“Sana kayanin mo ang mangyayari kuya. Thoughts and prayers na lang para sa’yo.”

  
  


Pagkatapos ng meeting nila ay dumiretso na pauwi sila Jinki at Junmyeon. Naalala nyang panuorin ang bagong music video ng Red Velvet habang nasa byahe papauwi.

  
  
  
  


Tatawagan na sana ni Jinki si Kibum nang maalala nya na may sinabi ang bestfriend nya tungkol sa music video.

Ilang minutong tinitigan ni Jinki ang phone nya dahil hindi nya magets kung ano ba ang pinupunto ni Kibum kung bakit nya kailangan icheck yung partikular na eksena ni Yeri eh maraming namang beses na lumabas ng solo si Yeri sa music video. Napaisip sya kung yun ba ang paboritong outfit ni Kibum para sa kapatid nya hanggang sa chineck nya ang subtitle ng music video.

_At doon na nayanig ang buhay ni Jinki. Para syang binuhusan ng malamig na tubig sa nakita nya._

“Oh my god!” Napatakip ng bibig si Jinki sa sobrang pagkagulat at napansin ni Junmyeon ito.

“Jinki, okay ka lang ba?”

“Jun… si Kibum… oh my god!” 

“Hoy pinapakaba mo naman ako! Anong nangyari kay Kibum?”

Pinakita ni Jinki kay Junmyeon ang text ni Kibum at ang eksena ni Yeri at pareho silang nagulat.

“Oh my god sa wakas di na torpe si Kibum!” Napapalakpak na lang si Junmyeon at litong lito na tumingin si Jinki sa manager nya.

“Wait, alam mo?”

“Wait, di mo alam? Jinki ano ba yan! Napakamanhid mo! Alam na siguro ng lahat ng tao kung gaano ka nya kamahal higit pa sa kaibigan maliban sa’yo! Kung makatingin nga sa’yo yung tao, parang hawak mo nga mundo nya! Jinki, ano na?!” 

“Sa tingin mo ba yun yung gusto nyang sabihin? Baka gusto nya lang ipakita yung outfit ni Yeri?”

“Jinki, ang sakit na ng bumbunan ko sa’yo! Bakit naman nya iispecify yung timestamp na yon eh maraming beses namang lumabas si Yeri sa music video?! At bakit nya naman ipagdidiinan nya yung line ni Yeri dun kung walang ibig sabihin yon?! Jinki grabe ha! Ang lala ng pagiging manhid mo.” Napakamot na lang ng ulo si Junmyeon.

“Di kasi ako makapaniwala. Bakit hindi nya sa akin sabihin ng personal kung ganon?”

“Jinki, ano ba yung hindi mo magets sa linyang torpe nga bestfriend mo? Malamang nag iipon yan ng lakas ng loob. Buti nga kahit papano, kinabig nya ang baso.”

“Ako talaga gusto nya? Hindi ako makapaniwala. Akala ko bestfriend lang tingin nya sa’kin. Di ko naman ineexpect yon kasi nga di ba…” Nabatukan na nga si Jinki ng manager nya.

“Aray ko naman!”

“Ayan! Para maalog naman ng kaunti utak mo. Kulit mo rin ano? Magtothrowback ka pa eh. Alam ko na yung sasabihin mo. Ang mahalaga eh yung ngayon. Past is past na di ba? Isa pa talaga Jinki, kokonyatan kita eh.”

“Anong gagawin ko?”

“Eh di sakto! Gawin mo na yung matagal mo nang pinaplano. Panahon na, Jinki.” Tinapik na lang ni Junmyeon ang balikat ni Jinki.

  
  


Nakauwi na rin sila Yeri at Kibum sa bahay at saktong nag ring ang phone ni Kibum.

_Calling: Bub 🥰️_

“Yeri! Tumatawag na si Jinki!” 

Kumakaripas na lumabas galing sa kwarto si Yeri at sinagot na ni Kibum ang tawag. Nilagay ni Kibum sa loudspeaker para marinig din ni Yeri ang sasabihin ni Jinki at para makapaghanda na rin sya ng sahog ng sinigang.

“Hello bub?”

“Hi bub! Napanuod ko na yung music video!” Nagsimula nang kabahan si Kibum at napalagok na lang sya bago sagutin si Jinki.

“K-kumusta naman? A-ayos ba?”

“Ang ganda nga ng kanta saka nagustuhan ko! Ang ganda nga ng pagkakaayos mo kay Yeri sa music video. Bagay sa kanya!”

“Buti naman kung ganon. Nakita mo ba yung sinend ko sa’yong part ni Yeri?”

Parehong natahimik ang dalawa at tanging paghinga lang nila ang naririnig sa linya. Parehong kinakabahan at takot sa maririnig nila.

“Well, gusto ko lang itanong…”

_“Kung totoo bang gusto mo ko? O mahal mo ba talaga ako?” napaisip si Jinki kung itatanong nya ito pero hindi nya ito ginawa._

“Yun ba yung paborito mong outfit kay Yeri? Ang ganda nung dress ah saka sobrang ganda nya don.”

Dun gumuho ang mundo ni Kibum at tuluyang nanlumo sa tanong ng bestfriend nya. Hindi pala talaga nagets ni Jinki yung gusto nyang ipahiwatig… pero yun ang akala nya. Hindi nya alam kung alin ang mas nakakaiyak: yung maghiwa ba ng sibuyas para sa sinigang o yung tanong ni Jinki.

“Ah yung dress? Ah oo yung dress. Oo yun kasi paborito ko para sa kanya eh.” Nagsinungaling na lang sya kasi yung black na terno ang paborito nya pero sinabi nya na lang yun para isalba ang usapan (at ang pagkakaibigan) nila.

“Oo nga pala, nandyan ba si Yeri? Kakausapin ko lang.”

“Oh Yeri, kakausapin ka ng Kuya Jinki mo!”

“Sa’yo muna yang phone ko at lulutuin ko muna itong sinigang.” Inabot ni Kibum ang phone sa kapatid nya sabay punas sa mga luhang unti unting pumapatak.

Tumakbo papuntang kwarto si Yeri para makausap ng masinsinan ang bestfriend ng kuya nya. Sa totoo lang, gusto nyang batukan si Jinki dahil di nya alam saan sya pinaglihi at ganun sya kamanhid.

“Hello Yeri! Congrats sa comeback nyo!”

“Thank you pero Kuya Jinki ano yon? Napakamanhid mo kuya di mo ba alam na-”

“Ops, wag kang magalit. Akala mo ba di ko nagets yung gustong sabihin ng kuya mo sa akin? Syempre naintindihan ko yun pero kailangan kong magsinungaling kasi may sasabihin ako sa’yo pero secret lang natin to sa kuya mo ha?”

Nagulat si Yeri sa sinabi ni Jinki.

“Oh my god kuya totoo ba?!”

“Oo naman. Please wag mong sabihin sa kuya mo ha. Ano? Gusto mo ba sumama?”

“Aba syempre kuya. Pasensya ka na nga pala kanina kung medyo nasigawan kita kasi naman, sunisinghot singhot si kuya sa labas kasi naluluha na sya. Gumuho kaya mundo nya kanina.”

“Pasensya ka na rin pero kailangan ko lang gawin yun kasi alam mo na. Ibababa ko na rin kasi baka hablutin ng kuya mo bigla yung phone nya. Itetext ko na lang sa’yo yung mga detalye.”

“Sige kuya. Good luck!”

“Salamat Yeri. Sana gumana.”

Saktong pagkababa ng tawag ni Jinki ay syang pagpasok ni Kibum sa kwarto ni Yeri.

“Yeri, luto na yung sinigang. Oh, binaba na ni Jinki yung tawag?”

“Ah. Oo kuya kasi ano uhm may schedule raw sya bukas kaya kailangan nya na raw magpahinga.”

“Ay ganon ba? Sige na nga, kumain na tayo.” Matamlay na sumagot si Kibum bago sya lumabas ng kwarto.

“Kuya!”

“Oh?”

“Kuya alam kong lumbay na lumbay ka dyan kasi di mo inaasahan yung sagot ni Kuya Jinki pero baka naman kasi di nya nakita. Di ba nagtweet siya nung screenshot nung music video tapos wala namang subtitles? Baka lang hindi nya nakita.”

“Baka kamo hanggang bestfriend lang talaga tingin nya sa akin.”

“Kuya napakanegatrona mo talaga. Wala naman syang sinabi sa’yo na hindi ka nya gusto o nirereject ka nya kaya wag kang mag alala. Iisip tayong plan b pero yung medyo obvious na kasi may pagkamanhid nga talaga sya.”

“Alam mo kumain na lang tayo ng sinigang saka ka na mag isip ng plan b. Bahala na nga.”

“Kuya, mananalig ako na magkakalovelife ka rin very soon.”

*****

Makalipas ang ilang linggo ay si Jinki naman ang sumunod. Naging busy ang dalawa dahil papalapit na rin ang comeback ni Jinki. Ang problema lang, nailang si Kibum sa kanya. Sinigurado naman ni Jinki na iparamdam sa bestfriend nya na walang problema pero si Kibum ang kusang lumalayo. Nahiya kasi sya simula nung sinubukan nyang umamin kay Jinki at umiilag talaga sya sa kanya maliban na lang kung may itatanong si Jinki sa kanya tungkol sa trabaho.

Napansin iyon ni Jonghyun kaya napagdesisyunan nyang kausapin si Kibum habang nasa dressing room si Jinki.

“Akala mo ba di ko napansin ha pero ilang na ilang ka kay Jinki. Ano bang nangyari?”

“Umamin na kasi ako sa kanya indirectly kaso ewan ko. Nahiya na lang ako bigla.” Nagulat si Jonghyun sa sinabi ng kaibigan nya.

“Ha?? Ikaw umamin?? Bago yun sa pandinig ah. Paano??”

Kinuwento ni Kibum ang lahat mula sa pagpaplano nila ni Yeri hanggang sa reaksyon ni Jinki.

“Ah yun lang. Pero sa tingin ko, mukhang okay naman sa kanya o sadyang manhid lang talaga sya. Hindi naman nya sinabi na di ka nya gusto o kaya nirereject ka nya. Bigyan mo rin ng panahon kasi busy sya lalo na ngayon. Di ba sabi ko naman sa’yo, iassure mo lang na ikaw pa rin ang Kibum na nakilala nya? Magiging okay din ang lahat.”

“Siguro. Sana nga. Salamat Jjong.”

*****

Naramdaman din ni Jinki na nailang si Kibum sa kanya. Big word ang makaramdam sa taong ginawang branding ang pagiging manhid kaya napagdesisyunan nyang sorpresahin ang kaibigan nya at dalawin ito sa bahay isang araw bago ang comeback nya.

Nagulat si Kibum pagkabukas ng pinto niya at makita ang taong tumambad sa kanya, ang taong pilit nyang tinatakasan, ang pilit nyang iniiwasan.

“Bub, tagal mong buksan yung pinto ah. Ang lamig sa kamay netong iced americano mo saka dinalhan kita ng croissant saka eclair kasi di ako sure ano trip mo ngayon.”

“Oh, anong ginagawa mo rito? Di ba dapat nagpapahinga ka sa inyo? Bukas na comeback mo huy!” Kinuha ni Kibum mula sa kamay ni Jinki ang iced americano nya at hindi man nya aminin, may kakaiba pa rin syang nararamdaman sa tuwing magtatama ang mga kamay nila. Namiss nya ito. Namiss nya ang bestfriend nya.

“Bakit? Bawal ko na ba dalawin yung pinakamamahal ko...ng bestfriend? Saka bakit, nagpapahinga naman ako ah.”

_Eh paano kung ikaw ang pahinga ko?_

“Ang ibig kong sabihin, bakit biglaan? Hindi man lang ako nakapaglinis ng bahay.”

“Akala mo naman di ko nakita gaano kakalat yung bahay mo nung despedida ni Minho nung pumunta syang US.”

“Well, totoo naman. So bakit ka nga napadalaw?”

“Wala lang. Miss lang kita kasama bukod sa trabaho. Di kita masolo kapag may shoot eh.”

Sa isip isip ni Kibum, ano ba ang kasalanan nya nung past life at bakit ganito kaharot ang bestfriend nya. Sabi nga ni Jessa Zaragoza, _parang di nya yata kaya._

“Lagi mo naman akong kasama ah.”

“Kasama, oo. Ramdam? Hindi.” Napabulong na lang si Jinki.

“Ha?”

“Ang sabi ko tara nuod tayo movie. Parang trip ko Titanic.”

“Bub, tatlong oras din yon. Baka gabihin ka ng uwi. Maaga schedule mo bukas.”

“Eh di kapag ginabi, dito ako matutulog saka alas dos palang ng hapon. Mamayang alas singko, nood tayo sunset sa garden mo.”

“Ha?!” Nanlaki ang mata ni Kibum sa narinig.

“Gulat na gulat ka naman parang di ako nakikitulog dito dati ah?”

“Wala lang. Gulat lang ako kasi parang naplano mo na ang lahat ngayong araw.”

“Di ka naman nagkakamali don.”

“Sige na. Kuha lang ako ng makakain. Set up mo na yung tv para dire-diretso na tayo sa panunuod.”

Nagpunta na sa kusina si Kibum para kumuha ng chichirya at iba pang makakain bukod sa dala ng bestfriend nya habang si Jinki naman ay nakakuha na ng pwesto sa sofa at inaantay na lang si Kibum.

Umupo na si Kibum sa tabi ni Jinki pero nag iwan sya ng espasyo sa pagitan nila. Napansin iyon ni Jinki pero hindi nya na lang inintindi. Nagfocus na lang sila sa panunuod ng movie na wala man lang sa kanila ang makuhang mag cr break. Nung dumating na sila sa parte na nasa ibabaw ng pinto si Rose at nakalubog si Jack sa dagat, sinubukang kausapin ni Jinki si Kibum.

“Hanggang ngayon, di ko pa rin gets kung bakit hindi sumampa si Jack eh ang laki laki ng pinto.”

“Bub, ikaw naman oh. Sinubukan kaya nila kanina kaso tumumba sila pareho saka di sila lulutang kasi dalawang tao yung bigat non. Kaya hinayaan na lang ni Jack na si Rose yung nasa ibabaw nung pinto.”

“Ang gara no? Ilang araw palang sila na magkakilala pero nagsakripisyo na si Jack para kay Rose.”

“Eh kung mahal mo di ba yung tao, gagawin mo lahat para sa kanya?” Napatingin si Kibum sa katabi nya. Kahit sya man din yun, gagawin nya ang lahat para sa kanya. Wala eh, mahal nya yung tao.

“Ewan ko ba. Ilang beses ko na napanuod to pero heto p-pa rin ako, n-naiiyak pa rin.” Narinig na lang ni Kibum na sumisinghot singhot ang bestfriend nya. Hindi nya mapigilang mapangiti dahil kahit kailan nila panuorin ang Titanic, hindi pwedeng hindi maiyak si Jinki.

“Awww bub. Labas na ako dyan ah. Ikaw pumili nyan eh.” Mahinang sinuntok ni Jinki sa braso ang kaibigan nya.

Pagkatapos nilang manuod ay lumabas na sila ng garden. Kumuha lang sila ng maisasapin sa damuhan para makaupo sila bago pa lumubog ang araw. Tinignan ni Jinki si Kibum na kasalukuyang nakatingin sa mala rosas na langit. Sobrang namiss nya ang kaibigan nya lalo na nung mga nakaraang araw, nung umiiwas sa kanya si Kibum.

“Bub?” 

“Oh?”

“May problema ba? Akala mo ba di ko pansin pero panay iwas ka sa akin nung mga nakaraang araw unless may itanong ako sa’yo tungkol sa trabaho.” Biglang napatingin si Kibum sa kanya at nagulat sa tanong ng bestfriend nya.

“Uh ano bub ano lang to, may mga tanong lang sa isip ko na di ko alam ang sagot.”

“Care to share?” Tanong ni Jinki kahit mukhang alam na nya ang sagot.

“Ang hirap iexplain sa totoo lang. Wala kang kasalanan. Sorry kung nafeel mo na parang iniiwasan kita. Ayoko lang naman na mag alala ka sa akin. Lilipas dito promise.”

“Sabihin mo lang sa akin kung may nagawa akong mali o kung may bumabagabag sa’yo ha? Bestfriend mo ko kaya gusto ko lang siguraduhin na okay ka, na okay tayo. Alam mo namang nandito lang ako palagi di ba?”

“Salamat bub.” Inihilig ni Kibum ang ulo nya sa balikat ni Jinki habang pinapanuod ang paglubog ng araw.

“Oo nga pala, clear mo sched mo ng apat na araw pagkatapos ng huling activity ko ngayong comeback season. Naalala mo yung pangako ko na magbabakasyon tayo sa beach after? Nabook ko na yung kwarto saka may go signal na ako galing kay Junmyeon. Alam kong ibang klase pagod mo ngayon dahil jam packed ang schedule mo kaya deserve mo rin ng break after that.”

“Speaking of your comeback, hindi ko pa naririnig mga bago mong kanta ah. Dati, ako unang nakakaalam ng mga ilalabas mo. May tinatago ka ba ha?”

“Gusto ko lang muna sya isikreto hanggang sa lumabas sya. Gusto ko magulat yung mga tao.”

“Damay ako dyan?”

“Oo kasama ka don.” Natawa na lang sa bestfriend nyang nakanguso ngayon.

“Ang daya mo!”

“Ganon talaga.”

“Proud ako sa’yo alam mo yan.”

“Thank you bub! Gagalingan ko promise!”

Natapos ang araw nila na nakahiga sa damuhan at panuorin mapalitan ang mala rosas na langit ng mga bituing nagningning sa gitna ng dilim.

*****

Ngayon ang araw ng comeback ni Jinki. Magkakaroon sya ng live interview pagkatapos ilabas ang music video. Nasa loob ng dressing room si Jinki at Kibum, naghahanda para tawagin sa stage. Ilang minuto na lang ay lalabas na ang bagong kanta nya at nanginginig ang mga kamay ni Jinki.

“Bub, sa tingin mo ba magugustuhan nila yung kanta?”

Hinawakan ni Kibum ang mga kamay ni Jinki at tinignan nya mata sa mata ang bestfriend nya na puno ng pagmamahal.

“Bub, di ko pa man napapakinggan ang kanta mo pero alam kong magugustuhan nila yon. Pinaghirapan mo yan at alam kong magbubunga lahat ng ito saka alam kong magugustuhan yon ng mga fans mo. Ikaw pa ba?”

“Thank you bub.” Niyakap ng mahigpit ni Jinki si Kibum at halos maluha luha na ito. Hindi nya lubos maisip na sa buong buhay nya ay makikilala nya si Kibum. Ang bestfriend nyang naniniwala sa kanya na kaya nya ang lahat ng bagay, na palaging nandyan para sa kanya.

Pumasok si Junmyeon sa dressing room at inabutan ang dalawa na magkayakap at napangiti sya sa nakita nya.

“Gustuhin ko mang panuorin ko kayo na magkayakap ng mas matagal pero gagambalain ko muna kayo kasi lalabas na yung music video. Samahan nyo kami manuod kasama yung mga staff?”

Lumabas ang tatlo at naghintay sa lounge para panuorin ang music video.

Habang pinapanuod maigi ni Kibum ang music video ng “Lullaby”, binabasa naman ni Jinki ang comments section at napuno ito ng mga papuri at magagandang mensahe.

_“This song gives me comfort, thank you Onew.”_

_“His voice is so calming and beautiful.”_

_“I am so proud of you, Onew. Thank you for existing.”_

Nag umpisang maluha si Jinki sa mga nababasa nya at napansin yun ni Kibum kaya binigyan nya ito ng panyo.

“May interview ka pa mamaya. Sayang make up mo. Wag ka nang umiyak.”

Pagkatapos nilang panuorin ang music video, nag umpisa na ang interview ni Jinki at nakapwesto si Kibum sa gilid ng stage. Nagpalakpakan ang mga tao kabilang na si Kibum. 

“Ano ba ang inspirasyon sa likod ng bago mong kanta?” Tanong ng host sa kanya.

“Sa totoo lang, naalala ko yung mga oras na sobrang nahirapan ako ibangon ang sarili ko at sobrang nawalan na ako ng pag asa noon na ituloy ang pagkanta pero hindi ako iniwan ng bestfriend ko simula palang nung una. Naniwala sya na kaya ko at magtagumpay sa karera na to. Naalala ko kung paano nya ako inahon at kung paano nya pinaramdam sa akin na hindi ako nag iisa at yun ang naging inspirasyon ko para sa kantang ito. Gusto kong malaman ng mga taong makikinig sa kanta na ito na kahit gaano kahirap harapin ang buhay, maramdaman nila na nandito lang ako at hindi sila nag iisa, na okay lang magpahinga kung napapagod na para hindi sila maupos kapag hinarap nila ang bagong araw.” Naiyak si Kibum nang marinig ang sagot ni Jinki.

  
  


*************

Pagkatapos ng mga TV guestings, music at award shows na dinaluhan ni Jinki, natapos na rin ang promotion season at sa wakas ay makakapagpahinga na sila kahit papano. Papunta na si Jinki at Kibum sa beach resort at buti na lang ay dalawang oras lang ang layo nito mula sa siyudad.

“Anong gusto mong gawin pagdating sa resort?” Tanong ni Jinki sa bestfriend nya.

“Kain muna tayo tanghalian tapos idlip muna. Swimming na lang tayo sa hapon. Ayos ba yun sa’yo?”

“Sige ba. Anong gusto mong kainin mamayang lunch?”

“Gusto ko ng baked tahong o kaya kahit anong seafood. Sana meron sila.”

“Masama sa gutom yun ha. Busog ka pa ba? May tinapay ako dyan sa bag. Kainin mo na habang nasa byahe baka kasi malamigan tiyan mo.”

“Taray naman just tito things! Bakit may dala kang Fita saka Cheesecake na napipi sa bag ano ba yan bub! Kaya ang bulky ng bag mo eh! Baka mapataob mo na bag ni Dora nyan!”

“Sira! Panawid gutom lang kapag mahaba ang byahe gagi!”

“Kainin ko na ha. Palitan ko na lang ng cinnamon roll pag uwi.”

Nakarating din sila sa resort after 30 minutes. Tahimik ang lugar kahit weekend na at medyo nagpapasalamat sila don dahil at least, magiging mapayapa ang bakasyon nila.

Habang binababa nila ang mga gamit nila sa sasakyan, may tumawag kay Jinki.

“Bub, saglit lang sagutin ko lang etong tawag.”

“Sige, ako na magbababa nung ibang gamit.”

Lumayo saglit si Jinki kay Kibum para sagutin ang tawag.

“Nandito na ba kayo sa resort?”

“Oo. Binababa lang namin yung gamit tapos punta na kami ng front desk.”

“Sige kitain ko kayo don. Miss ko na kayo!”

“Miss ka na rin namin! See you!” Pagkatapos ibaba ni Jinki ang tawag ay tinulungan na nya si Kibum para dalhin ang mga gamit nila sa front desk.

“Welcome to Le Paradiso. How can I assist you?”

“May binook akong dalawang kwarto under Jinki Lee.”

“Noted Sir. Let me just check our system.” 

Pumasok ang front desk agent sa back office saglit at naiwan si Jinki, Kibum at ang isa pang lalaki sa front desk. Pagharap ng lalaki sa kanila, nalaglag ang panga ni Kibum.

“Ming?!” Nag umpisang maluha si Kibum.

“Long time no see bumkey at jinks ah?” Lumabas ng reception table si Minho para yakapin ang mga kaibigan na matagal na nyang hindi nakikita.

“Gago ka anong ginagawa mo rito? Akala ko ba nasa US ka?”

“Eh may tumawag sa akin, nagpapatulong magplano ng beach getaway kaya inoffer ko na lang tong resort ko. Itago na lang natin sa pangalang Jinki Lee. Nagbabalak na rin naman ako umuwi non kaya sinabay ko na rin para kataon sa bakasyon nyo pero ilang buwan lang ako rito. Babalik din akong US.”

“Ano?! Ikaw may-ari nitong resort?”

“Oo. Kabubukas lang nito 2 months ago.”

“Bub bakit di mo naman sinabi sa akin?” Tanong ni Kibum kay Jinki.

“Malamang surprise to kaya bakit ko sasabihin sa’yo?” 

“Eto na yung susi nyo sa suite?” Binigay ni Minho ang susi sa dalawa.

“Suite?!” Sabay na napatanong sila Jinki at Kibum.

“Oo. Inupgrade ko mga kwarto nyo sa Executive Suite.”

“Minho, di mo naman kailangang gawin yun. Okay na sa’min yung regular na kwarto.”

“Tama si Kibum. Minho, di mo naman kailangang iupgrade yung mga kwarto namin.”

“Okay lang. Isipin nyo na lang na regalo ko sa inyo yan kasi ilang taon ko rin kayong di nakasama. Bumabawi lang ako. Oo nga pala, congrats Jinki sa comeback mo!”

“Salamat Minho!”

“Tara, hatid ko na kayo sa mga kwarto nyo. This way please.” Umakto na parang usher si Minho at natawa ang dalawa sa kanya.

“Akala mo di mo pagmamay ari ang lahat ng ito ah.”

“Sabi nga nila, humility is the key to success.” 

“Buti may elevator etong building mo. Hanggang ngayon, ramdam ko pa rin yung sakit ng tuhod ko kakapanik panaog sa COM building dati.” Natawa ang tatlo sa sinabi ni Kibum habang nasa elevator.

Pagkadating nila sa pinakatuktok na palapag ay dumiretso na sila kung nasaan ang mga kwarto nila. Pagkapasok nila ay nakita nila kung gaano kalaki at kaganda ang kwarto. May king size bed, kitchenette, dining table, jacuzzi at malalaking bintana kung saan makikita ang dagat.

“Minho, ang ganda naman nito. Salamat ah!” Niyakap ni Jinki si Minho.

“Sus ano ba kayo. Deserve nyo naman to.”

“Sige mag aayos na ako ng gamit. Bub, text na lang kita pag tapos na ako.”

“Okay bub.” Sinara na ni Kibum ang kwarto at naiwan ang dalawa sa may hallway.

“Jinks, text mo lang ako kapag may kailangan ka ha?” Maglalakad na sana papalayo si Minho nang pigilan sya ni Jinki.

“Minho, pwede ba tayong mag usap?”

“Sige. Tungkol saan ba?”

“Tungkol kay Kibum.”

*****

“Ah so yun ang plano mo?” Tanong ni Minho sa kaibigan habang tinitignan ang dagat.

“Oo. Matutulungan mo ba ako?”

“Sige walang problema. Kausapin ko yung mga staff para tulungan ako mag prepare.”

“Pupunta rin si Yeri bukas. Sana di makita ni Kibum kasi mayayari tayo.”

“Bigyan ko na lang sya ng kwarto sa ibang floor.”

“Salamat Minho.”

“Syempre naman. Mahal ko kayo eh, lalo na si Kibum. Alam kong masaya sya sa’yo at yun ang mahalaga para sa’kin.”

“Sorry Minho kasi-”

“Ano ka ba. Okay na ko saka past is past na di ba?” Ngumiti na lang si Minho sa kanya.

Naputol ang usapan nila nang magtext si Kibum para sabihan si Jinki na gusto na nyang mananghalian.

“Minho, nag aaya na kumain si Kibum ng tanghalian.”

“Sige. Baba na ako bago pa nya tayo mahuling nag uusap. Text mo na lang ako for instructions para bukas. Intayin ko kayo sa front desk.”

Lumabas na ang dalawa sa kwarto at pagkatapos magtext ni Minho na nasa ground floor na sya, kumatok na sya sa kwarto ni Kibum.

“Bub, tara na?”

  
  


Nagkwentuhan sila Jinki, Kibum at Minho habang nanananghalian tungkol sa buhay nila noong college pa sila hanggang sa naging buhay nila pagkagraduate. Pagkatapos non ay iniwan na ni Minho ang dalawa dahil may trabaho syang kailangang tapusin.

Nag enjoy naman ang dalawa sa ginawa nila buong araw: magswimming, snorkeling, paddleboarding kahit parehas naman silang natutumba at kahit paggawa ng sand castles ay pinatos na nila. Pagkatapos ng ilang minutong pagsuswimming sa dagat ay naupo sila sa dalampasigan habang pinapanuod ang paglubog ng araw at ang mga hampas ng alon ang pumuno sa katahimikan sa pagitan nila.

“Salamat Jinki ha dahil ginawa mo to.”

“Syempre deserve mo naman to sa lahat ng ginawa mo para sa akin.”

Nagtapos ang araw nila na naglalakad sa buhanginan at hapunan. Pagkabalik ni Jinki sa kwarto nya ay kinuha nya ang regalo na nasa mesa at napabulong sa sarili.

“Heto na. Sana gumana.”

  
  


Nag agahan sila Jinki at Kibum habang tinitignan ang dagat sa gilid nila.

“Anong balak mo ngayon?” Tanong ni Kibum.

“Oh ano uhm chill muna tayo ngayon. Inaantok din ako eh di ko alam kung bakit.”

“Hmmm sige. Gusto mo ba pumunta mamaya sa spa nila? Parang gusto ko magpamasahe eh.”

“Sige bub.”

Habang nakatunganga si Kibum sa kwarto nya buong araw, si Jinki naman ay abala na asikasuhin ang plano nya ngayong araw.

“Minho, tawagan mo ko mamayang alas singko pagkatapos ko ibigay sa kanya yung regalo. Itetext kita kapag malapit ko na ibigay.”

“Sige. Nakaready na lahat saka nandito na si Yeri sa tabi ko.” Binigay ni Minho ang phone nya kay Yeri.

“Kuya Jinki, grabe ka di ko alam na kaya mo palang gumawa ng ganito para kay kuya.”

“Wala eh. Ganun talaga. Sana gumana.”

“Excited na ko kuya. Galingan mo ha.”

“Salamat Yeri!”

Makaraan ang ilang oras, panahon na para gawin ang plano.

**4:59 PM**

Pumunta na sya sa kwarto ni Kibum. Pagkaraan ng ilang katok ay binuksan na ni Kibum ang pinto.

“Bub?”

“Hi bub! May regalo ako sa’yo!”

“Para saan? Di ko naman birthday ah?”

“Appreciation gift lang ikaw naman oh.”

“Gago ang laki naman.”

“Eto naman eh minsan lang naman to.”

“Salamat bub! Shuta ka napakalaki talaga ano ba kasi to?”

“Bat ko sasabihin eh di hindi na surprise yan?”

“Oo na baka sumimangot ka pa dyan. Pasok ka muna at para kang tange dyan sa labas ng hallway.”

**5:00 PM**

Akmang papasok na sana si Jinki kaso saktong tumawag si Minho sa kanya.

“Teka saglit sagutin ko lang tong tawag.” Lumayo muna si Kibum para ilapag ang regalo nya sa mesa dahil may kabigatan din ang regalong bitbit nya.

“Ready ka na ba?” Tanong ni Minho.

“Oo naman.”

“Sige kita kits sa beach. Good luck!”

“Sige Minho. Salamat!”

“Bub, puntahan ko lang si Minho sa office. May pag uusapan daw kami eh. Buksan mo yung regalo ko ha? May surprise ako dyan.” Kinindatan ni Jinki si Kibum… 

_Jinki may nalusaw at ang pangalan ay Kibum Kim._

“Pota ka mamaya may lamang insekto to itatapon ko to bub sinasabi ko sa’yo ah.”

“Gago wag. Walang nakakatakot dyan promise.”

“Ano ba kasi to?”

“Malalaman mo rin mamaya. Alis na ko. See you later bub!” Kumaripas ng takbo papuntang elevator si Jinki at naiwan nya si Kibum na litong lito sa buhay nya.

**5:30 PM**

30 minutes nang nag iintay sa mesa nya ang regalong binigay ni Jinki. Natatakot sya baka mamaya pinaprank lang sya ng bestfriend nya pero kasi… bakit nga naman ang laki? At bakit naman sya nagregalo ng ganito out of nowhere?

Alam naman nyang di naman sya ipaprank ng malala ng bestfriend nya pero may kakaibang kaba syang nararamdaman kapag tinitignan nya ang malaking kahon na nasa mesa nya. Nagawa na nya lahat ng pwedeng magpadistract at delay sa kanya. Nagligpit na sya ng gamit, kumain ng meryenda ulit pero di na nya ito matatakasan.

Napagdesisyunan nyang buksan ang regalo at natawa na lang sya sa nakita nya.

“Pota natakot pa ako eh eto lang pala ang laman. Sira ulo talaga tong si Jinki at talagang may autograph pa nya.”

Ang regalo lang naman ng bestfriend nya ay ang physical copy ng bagong album nya na may autograph pa sa may cover, portable cd player na di nya mawari kung bakit may ganito at isa pang cd na nakalagay sa jewel case na may nakasulat na “for bub”.

Tawang tawa si Kibum sa sarili nyang kalokohan dahil pinag antay nya pa ang kahon sa mesa nya na may halong pagdududa sa laman tapos ang tatambad sa kanya ay cd lang pala. Pagbuklat nya sa album ay may nakasulat na mensahe gamit ang gold na Sharpie.

“To: Kibum

Hello bub! Play track 6, at abangan mo to: 2:22-2:54. Pagkatapos mong iplay, check mo yung cd na nasa loob ng jewel case tapos panuorin mo yung laman non. See you bub!

Love, 

Jinki.”

Biglang kinabahan si Kibum sa nabasa nya. Isinalang na nya ang cd sabay pindot ng number 6 sa remote ng cd player at nag umpisa na itong tumugtog.

“Shine On You.” ang tumugtog.

\--------------------------

_Makalipas ang isang taon mula nung grumaduate sila ni Kibum, nahirapan ng husto si Jinki. Walang ni isang kumpanya ang tumanggap sa kanya at may isang kumpanya pa na nagsabi sa kanya na hindi sya magtatagumpay as an artist dahil “hindi sya magaling” at “wala naman daw syang talent.” Doon nag umpisang malugmok si Jinki at nawalan ng passion for music na sinamahan pa ng existential crisis._

_“Bakit pa ako nag aral ng B Music kung wala naman pala akong talent? Nagsayang lang pala ako ng apat na taon sa kolehiyo para sa wala.”_

_“Baka hindi talaga ako magaling.”_

_“Bakit pa ako nabubuhay? Para saan pa ang lahat ng ito?”_

_Ayan ang mga tanong na sumasagi sa isip ni Jinki sa bawat araw. Napagdesisyunan nyang mapag isa, ikulong ang sarili at iwasan ang lahat ng tao ng ilang linggo._

_Sinubukan ni Kibum na tawagan ang bestfriend nya ngunit dumidiretso lang ang lahat ng ito sa voicemail. Dala ng pag aalala, naisip nyang puntahan sa bahay ang kaibigan._

_“Bub? Nandyan ka ba?”_

_Walang sumasagot._

_Ilang minuto na syang kumakatok at nagdodoorbell pero walang nagbubukas ng pinto._

_Naisip nya na baka lumabas ang bestfriend nya. Paalis na sana sya nang may marinig syang nabasag sa loob ng bahay ni Jinki. Kumabog ang dibdib ni Kibum dahil baka may masamang nangyari kay Jinki._

_Nagmamadali nyang hinanap ang spare key na binigay ni Jinki kay Kibum at pagbukas nya, tumambad sa kanya ang bestfriend nyang nasa sahig ng kusina at isa isang pinupulot ang bubog mula sa nabasag na plato._

_“Aray!” Nasugatan ang daliri ni Jinki at sa isang iglap, bigla na lang itong humagulgol._

_Dali daling pinuntahan ni Kibum si Jinki at niyakap._

_“Bub tahan na. Nandito na ako shhhh…” Sinusubukan nitong patahanin si Jinki na humahagulgol pa rin._

_“Bub, may mali ba sa akin? Bakit sobrang palpak ko?”_

_“Hindi bub. Walang mali sa’yo okay? Bub tahan na.”_

_“Bub, wala akong kwentang tao. Wala akong mararating.”_

_“Jinki, hindi totoo yan. Bub, dun na tayo sa sala baka masugatan ka pa lalo.”_

_Dahan dahang inalalayan ni Kibum si Jinki papuntang sala at kinuha ang first aid kit sa kusina na may kasamang tubig na pampakalma sa bestfriend nya. Tinignan ni Jinki si Kibum habang marahan na ginagamot ang natamo nyang sugat._

_“Bakit ka nandito?”_

_“Nag aalala ako sa’yo. Ilang linggo na dumidiretso sa voicemail lahat ng tawag ko kaya pumunta na ako rito.”_

_Naluha ulit si Jinki._

_“Shhh. Bub, tahan na please? Labas tayo? Papahangin lang.”_

_“Ayoko. Wala akong ganang lumabas. Ayokong makakita ng ibang tao.”_

_“Bub, hahanap ako ng tahimik na lugar promise yung walang tao. Papahangin lang tayo okay? Ilang araw ka nang nakakulong dito sa bahay eh. Namimiss na kitang kasama. Saglit lang tayo tapos uuwi din kaagad okay?”_

_“Ni hindi ko pa nga nalilinis yung nabasag ko.”_

_“Ako na ang bahala don. Labas lang tayo please?”_

_Sa huli ay pumayag din si Jinki. Sinubukan ni Kibum na maghanap ng tahimik na lugar na pwede nilang tambayan hanggang sa maalala nya ang taluktok. Aksidente nyang nadiskubre iyon nang minsan syang maligaw papunta sa bahay ng lola nya._

_Madilim man ang paligid ngunit ang mga ilaw sa siyudad, mga nagniningning na bituin sa langit at ang bilog na buwan ang nagsilbi nilang tanglaw. Nakaupo sila sa likod ng sasakyan ni Kibum at pinagmamasdan ang siyudad._

_“Bub, sorry.”_

_“Bakit naman?”_

_“Dahil pinag alala kita. Dahil naging pabigat ako sa’yo. Dahil bestfriend mo ko. Di mo deserve na magkaroon ng walang kwentang bestfriend na tulad ko. Pakiramdam ko, hindi ako magiging sapat kailanman sa kahit sino.”_

_“Bub, hindi ka pabigat o pasakit. Bestfriend kita at mahalaga ka sa akin. Maging malupit man ang mundo sa’yo pero nandito ako. Hindi ka kailanman mag iisa at hindi mo kailangang pasanin ang lahat dahil sasamahan kita sa hirap at ginhawa. Valid yang nararamdaman mo ngayon pero wag mong hayaan na kontrolin ka nito. Madadapa at madadapa tayo sa buhay pero di ba ang mahalaga ay bumabangon tayo at malalagpasan natin iyon? Naniniwala ako sa kakayahan mo and you will always be enough for me. Bub, walang perpektong kaibigan pero di kita ipagpapalit sa kahit sino. Ang maging bestfriend mo ang pinakamagandang desisyon na ginawa ko sa buong buhay ko at gusto kong malaman mo na hindi kita iiwan. Nandito lang ako, di ako aalis sa tabi mo.”_

_“Ano bang ginawa ko para magkaroon ng kaibigan na tulad mo Kibum?”_

_“Simple lang. Nagpakatotoo ka sa akin at sa sarili mo.” Ngumiti lang si Kibum sa kanya at nagpatuloy na syang tignan ulit ang siyudad._

_Tinignan ni Jinki ang taong nasa tabi nya._

_Ang ganda ng tama ng liwanag ng buwan sa mukha ni Kibum habang inaayos ang buhok nya sa bawat ihip ng hangin._

_Ang mala rosas na labi at ang ngiti nyang kasing liwanag ng mga bituin sa langit._

_Napagtanto nya…_

_Madilim at nakakatakot man ang bawat gabi ngunit nandyan ang buwan para magbigay liwanag._

_Sa mundong tila kay lupit ay alam mong kaya mo itong harapin dahil may taong magsisilbing lakas mo at sasamahan ka mula simula hanggang sa huli at hindi ka iiwan._

_Marahil ay itinakda ng tadhana na makilala nya si Kibum, ang taong nagsilbing buwan nya habang tinatahak ang madilim na daan, ang taong mamahalin at gusto nyang makasama habambuhay._

\------------------------------

Matiyagang pinapanuod ni Kibum ang maliit na led screen sa cd player hanggang sa pumatak ang 2:22.

_“You’re my everything_

_I can do all for you_

_Baby you’re my everything_

_I can do all for you…_

_I love you”_

Pagkatapos ng kanta ay unti unting pumatak ang mga luha nya. Hindi nya alam ang mararamdaman nya. Gulat na gulat sya dahil all this time, akala nya ay bestfriend lang ang turing sa kanya ni Jinki at hindi nya lubos maisip na pareho lang pala sila ng nararamdaman sa isa’t isa.

Isinalang ni Kibum ang cd mula sa jewel case at nung mag umpisa na ang video ay lalo syang umiyak.

Pinagsama sama ni Jinki ang mga video na kinunan nya simula nung college pa sila hanggang sa nagtrabaho na sila. Naalala nya ang mga gabing pareho silang puyat dahil sa thesis, ang unang gig ni Jinki hanggang sa unang araw sa trabaho ni Kibum bilang stylist sa isang fashion show.

Biglang huminto ang video at akala nya ay tapos na iyon hanggang sa nag umpisang magsalita si Jinki sa harap ng camera.

“Hi bub.

Malamang nagtataka ka na kung bakit ko to ginagawa. Matagal ko na itong pinaplano pero naghahanap ako ng tamang panahon para gawin ito. Natatakot kasi ako na baka kapag umamin ako sa’yo ng personal, baka masira lang ang pagkakaibigan natin at ayokong mangyari yon at di ko rin alam paano ko sasabihin sa’yo kaya sinulat ko na lang ang kantang yon para sa’yo. Mahal na mahal kita. Magkita tayo sa dalampasigan.”

Namatay ang tv at nagmamadaling tumakbo si Kibum papuntang dalampasigan. Kumakabog ang dibdib nya sa bawat hakbang. Hinanap nya kung saan hanggang sa makita nya si Jinki, malawak ang ngiti habang may bitbit na mga rosas at mirasol.

**5:45 PM**

Dali daling tumakbo si Kibum papunta kay Jinki at niyakap ito ng mahigpit habang umiiyak. Nabitawan ni Jinki ang mga dalang bulaklak sa picnic mat.

“Huy bub, bakit ka naman umiiyak?” 

“Gago ka talaga bakit may pa ganon ka? Dami mong paandar Jinki Lee.” Sagot nya sa pagitan ng bawat hagulgol habang sinusuntok nya ang dibdib ni Jinki.

“Wag ka nang umiyak, mahal.” Dahan dahan nyang pinunasan ang mga luha ni Kibum.

Inabot nya ang mga kamay nito at tinignan mata sa mata, puno ng sinceridad at pagmamahal.

“Mahal na mahal kita Kibum.”

“Akala ko talaga bestfriend lang tingin mo sa akin.”

“Hahayaan ko ba na maging bestfriend ko ‘lang’ ang katulad mo na sobrang bait, maalaga, maunawain at mapagmahal? Syempre hindi no.”

‘Tangina mo dami mong paandar.”

“Luh minura mo pa ako.”

“Minura man kita pero minamahal naman kita gago.”

“Ah loko bumabanat ka na ng ganyan ah.”

“Ayaw na kita tuloy maging bestfriend.” Nagbago bigla ang mukha ni Jinki.

“Ha?? Bakit??”

“Ayaw na kita maging bestfriend… kasi parang gusto kita maging boyfriend ko.” Napangiti si Kibum sa kaharap nya.

“Totoo ba?!”

“Ayaw mo ba? Madali akong kausap.”

“Syempre gusto!”

Nagyakap ang dalawa at may nagpalakpakan sa likod nila.

“Mahal na mahal kita Jinki.”

“Mahal na mahal din kita Kibum.”

Napansin ni Kibum si Yeri kasama si Minho na pumapalakpak kasama ng ibang staff ng resort.

“Hoy Yeri anong ginagawa mo rito ha?” Sigaw ni Kibum at tumakbo papalapit sa kanila si Yeri.

“Mukha ko bang papalampasin ang pagkakataong makita ang kuya ko na magkaroon ng jowa? Syempre hindi saka heto na ang plan b na sinasabi ko.”

“Gaga ka akala ko ako yung gagawa ng plan b.”

“Ayoko na ikaw ang gumawa. Panahon naman na si Kuya Jinki na ang kumilos.”

“So matagal mo na tong alam?”

“Oo. Naalala mo ba nung umamin ka kay Kuya Jinki non? Apparently, marunong pala syang makaramdam tapos dun nya sinabi sa akin yung plano nya.”

“Pota ka!”

“Minura mo pa ako. Iwan ko na kayo para makapaglandian na kayong dalawa tutal may label naman na kayo sa wakas.”

“Yeri Denisse Kim ang bibig talaga!” Tumakbo papalayo si Yeri at iniwan na nila ang dalawa.

Habang pinapanuod nila ang paglubog ng araw, magkahawak ang mga kamay at nakahilig ang ulo ni Kibum sa balikat ni Jinki, may bumabagabag sa isip ni Kibum.

“Paano kung hindi to mag work out? Natatakot ako. Ayokong mawala ka.”

“Di natin malalaman kung anong mangyayari sa hinaharap pero ang mahalaga ay yung mangyayari ngayon. Kaya natin to, mahal. We will be okay. Everything will be alright.” 

“Mahal kita.”

“Mahal na mahal kita.”

Sa pagtatapos ng araw ay may bagong kabanata na magsisimula. Minsan, kailangan natin maging matapang at hayaan ang tadhana ang mag dikta ng susunod na magaganap.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Di ko alam paano nyo nasurvive basahin ang kasabawan ko pero thank you talaga dahil tinapos nyo ang gawa ng pinay rookie na ito chourkeme!
> 
> Gusto ko lang pasalamatan ang mga kaibigan ko for believing in me at sinuportahan ang kagagahan kong ito:
> 
> To my best baks erin, thank you for doing the beta work kahit alam kong busy ka rin. Pasensya na kailangan mong kaharapin ang 3AM kasabawan hits ko. Love you! Please check erin's works [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsparkles) kasi nagsusulat din sya for EXO and Seventeen.
> 
> To blue, thank you sa pagsuporta ng bagong career ni pinay charot lang! Salamat kasi sinasamahan mo ko sa trip ko kapag nagsesend ako sa'yo ng jinkibum moments! Love na love kita! Check blue's fics [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonsbwoo) for EXO and SVT.
> 
> To mica, salamat dahil ikaw ang dahilan bakit ko pinush through na isulat din to sa tagalog. Sana magustuhan mo etong kinalabasan nito! Labyu! Kung hanap nyo ay kaisoo, click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjingobingo)
> 
> To my favorite onkeyist gem, ayan na talaga! Salamat sa pag aantay! Sana magustuhan mo <3
> 
> Gagawan ko to ng spin off at probably sequel so sana maantay nyo to huhuhu mahal ko kayo! Sigawan nyo ako sa [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/forshineexo) at sa comments!


End file.
